Love's Evolution
by Amaya-Lin-Loveless
Summary: A group of friends hanging out one night find themselves suddenly sent to Middle Earth. As if having to fight Nazgul, goblins, orcs, and other baddies wasn't bad enough... THEY HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO POKEMON! Can they save the world and regain their humanity in the process? Inspired by: "The Pachirisu of the Ring" By DragonBlade152 Beta: BlackShadowPaige !ON HOLD!


Small town life has always been peaceful and nothing extreme ever really happened in small places. The only big event to ever hit Litton had been Farmer McDowell's prize winning chili peppers last harvest. They had been so hot no one could eat them without needing to drink a gallon of water. He had even grown ghost peppers, but after trying the chili peppers no one had been brave enough to try them. Well no one except Shadow Evans of course.

"Shadow, you are the craziest dude I've ever known!" Esperanza (Esper) Cortez said giving the young man beside her a high five.

"Please, I've had hotter peppers." he said a smirk on his face.

"Really? Then why did you nearly drink the town dry back there?" asked Hikari Nakasumi shifting her emerald green eyes from her book to her two silly friends.

"The town? HA! He nearly drank the whole south coast dry." Akia Morgan said laughing it up as she played around with one of her braids.

"Oh shut it!" Shadow said his white face quickly turning red from embarrassment.

"Hahaha, nice one Kiki" Esper laughed as she threw an arm over her two friends shoulders.

"At least I had the guts to eat the damn peppers. You all pussied out on me!" he boasted laughing at them.

True the girls had backed out of eating the peppers, but they had never intended to eat them in the first place. After last year's harvest festival, they had learned to keep Farmer McDowell's peppers good and far away from their mouths. Shadow, however, could never resist a challenge, so each year he ate some of Farmer McDowell's peppers and every year he'd run from the pepper stand to Mrs. Bonnie's cafe for SEVERAL free drinks of water.

The girls were just about to let their cocky friend have it, but before they could even get a word out, they were stopped by some familiar, but unwanted figures.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow Evans and his gang of whores!" said the leader of the local gang, Andrew Barns, from behind the group of friends.

"What do you want now Andy?" Shadow asked in a bored voice as he rolled his head to the side to give the seventeen year old a blank stare. To anyone else, his look would mean nothing other than boredom, but to the three girls, it was the cold calculating look behind the dark amber color of his eyes that told them that he was thinking of at least ten different ways to deal with Andy.

Shadow and Andrew had been at each others throats since they met, and their fights had gradually grown from a playground skirmish to a weekly event in the town. Shadow never lost a fight to Andrew. He fought fair and never pulled his knife on the punk, but that didn't mean that Andrew didn't pull a knife on him during their fights. Just because Shadow believed in fighting fair didn't mean that Andrew would follow the same rules. Though his friends knew that when push came to shove, he would pull every dirty trick in the book and even make up some new ones to protect what he cared about.

"Same thing I always want Evans. I want my girl back!" he said eying Hikari possessively.

"I am not your girl Andrew. I never was." she said calmly glancing up from the new book that Esper had bought her. All three of her friends took turns buying her a new book each week.

"Shut your trap bitch, or I'll ship you and your slant eyed family back to China!" he growled while puffing his chest out.

"I'm Japanese not Chinese, dumb-ass." she said coolly going back to her book and ignoring him completely.

"Doesn't matter. Your type are only good at one thing and each has their own price. I just need to find out yours, and you'll do whatever I want you to" he laughed at her. Though most wouldn't noticed, the girls could tell that Shadow had went from being passive to pissed off. This did not bode well... for Andy that is.

"_¿Es gravemente en este otra vez? ¿Cuándo jamás aprenderá él?_" Esper said slipping into her native tongue as she and the other two girls took a seat on the curb while Shadow stepped up to take care of business.(**Translation:** Is he seriously at this again? When is he ever going to learn?)

"Never." Hikari and Akia said together.

"Oh please, you are so racist that it's pathetic." Shadow said sneering at Andrew and the four guys he had brought with him. "Only four this time, lover-boy?"

"Be quite you black haired bitch, and it's not racist if it's the truth. Everyone knows that those three are just your little gang of sluts and could be bought in a second. Though why they hang around such a loser like you is beyond me." he said smirking at Shadow.

"Are you done talking yet?", Shadow asked quietly in his cool/bored tone that told the girls that this was going to get messy.

"I bet a case of coke cola that he knocks two teeth out of his head." Akia said pulling out her nail polish and began painting a new coat of sky blue. The color looked very nice against her coffee colored skin.

"Pssh, please I bet four brownies that he dislocates his arm!" Esper said pulling a pack of strawberry/kiwi gum out of her pocket and passed a piece to the other two.

"I'll bet a bag of chocolate pretzels that he round house kicks him... in the face." Hikari said smiling, but never looking up from her book.

"Hey Esper you got a stop watch on your phone, right?" Shadow asked while not looking away from his opponents.

"Yeah, what of it?" she questioned before blowing a bubble that burst with a loud pop before being sucked back into her mouth. Akia gave her a mild glare for the slurping noise it made.

"Time me. I wanna see just how long it takes me to paint the pavement with these punks." he said giving the girls a thumbs up before shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He stalked closer to the gang of boys.

All three laughed as Esper pulled her phone out and opened the stop watch app.

"¡Visto bueno! Tres, dos, uno... ¡PATEE SUS ASNOS!", she called out as she hit the start button. (Translation: OK! Three, two, one... KICK THEIR ASSES!)

That's when the real fun began. Sure, both Shadow and Andrew talked a good game, but nothing they said could match their actual fights. Andrew, being a farm kid from birth, was very strong and could throw a punch that would put a dent in a piece of metal siding. Plus the knife he would usually pull out was always sharp, and he knew where to aim for a killing blow since he hunted a lot in the forest that surrounding their town. Luckily, he would never land a hit on Shadow.

Shadow was a lean young man, but that didn't mean he lacked muscle. Each muscle was stronger than one would think possible. The three girls often wondered what type of training he went through to turn his body into a weapon all its own. Though his best weapons in a fight were his mind and speed. While Andrew was physically stronger, he was slower than Shadow. It was like putting a lion up against a rifle. The lion could be as big and strong as he wanted to be, but he could never be fast enough to dodge a bullet, much less one at point blank range.

Blow after blow, Shadow dodged each of them with not so much as a flinch. His hands were still in his hoodie pockets and his face still held its 'I'm bored' look. The girls would have laughed at this in the past, but they had been so used to these fights that they didn't even need to watch them anymore. Shadow would win, and then they'd go home to hang out and chill for the rest of the weekend.

Shadow used only his legs to kick each of his opponents in the gut, face, and back of the head. If he was being honest, these fights with Andrew and his underlings were starting to get monotonous. The punks never became stronger, and they didn't seemed to learn a thing from their fights. It was like beating the same level on a video game over and over again. It eventually got boring and didn't even challenge the player anymore. Shadow was sick of playing this one level game, but as long as this punk and his buddies kept coming after his friends, he would keep fighting them and keep winning.

"Bastard!" Andrew growled out after Shadow round house kicked him in the face and landed on one leg before having to jump out of the way of a large rock thrown at him from one of the gang members. Said boy quickly passed out from his injuries since he used up all the energy he had left.

Shadow would have chuckled at the poor excuse of an attack from the gang member, but had to dodge quickly as Andrew and two of his underlings that Shadow had left standing came at him with their knives. Funny enough, Shadow found a moment to laugh when he heard the commotion over on the curb where his girls sat.

"_¡Maldita sea!_" Esper shouted as she fell back onto the side walk into a fetal position. (Translation: Damn it!)

"How the fuck do you always win Kari?!" Akia said irritatedly as she put her nail polish away and inspected her nails.

"Because I'm just that good." Hikari said looking up from her book and winked at them.

Shadow never could figure out how Hikari could predict his moves, but he always loved the effect her prediction had on the others, especially Esper.

Esper was small in stature, standing only 5'4'' tall, weighing only 122lbs, and at sixteen years of age one would think she would have grown, but her small size was most likely due to her genetics. Esper had been born into a American-Hispanic family who were all on the short side. She was the only girl out of eight children and had seven older brothers. Due to being raised around so many men, Esper was raised to be a tomboy. She had her girly moments, but she was just as tough as her brothers. Thanks to years of rough housing with her brothers, Esper had grown into a very strong girl. Her upper body strength and natural flexibility were what earned her, not only a place on the school's gymnastics team, but also a regional championship medal. She was a little bit of a spaz, but that's what her family and friends loved about her. She was so expressive about herself and her emotions. A regular fireball. The other two were just as fiery and unique as Esper.

Akia, 5'5'' tall and 126lbs, was a sixteen year old African-American girl who was was normally a sweet girl, but her sarcastic nature had a tendency to show itself more than the sweetness did. She was an only child, so her parents expected a lot out of her. She was the head cheerleader of the varsity team as well as the vice president of the student council. Due to her parents pushing her to be the best she could be, Akia developed a controlling personality which made her severely OCD about certain things. She was a tough girl who wouldn't hesitate to speak her mind... or beat the hell out of anyone that pissed her off.

Hikari, 5'6'' and 130lb, was a very different sixteen year old. In that she didn't fight unless her life or the lives of others were on the line. Growing up in Japan, she had learned a great deal about honor and respect during her time there. The last nine years in America had done little to dent that point of view. She was highly intelligent, but not because of her nationality as some racist jerks would suggest. No, she was intelligent because she took the time to listen and understand. Wisdom and intelligence are not the same thing, but one could be used to help understand the other better.

Finally there was Shadow, the only boy of the group and the oldest at seventeen. He was the newest one of the group, and he was the most protective one. No one could figure out what ethic group he was from. He had mid-back black hair, very pale skin, and amber-brown eyes. Though that would say maybe Asian, his face structure says Native American, but his body structure says European. He stood at 5'9'' and weighed more than you would think for his lean swimmer's body. He was orphaned at a mere six years old. He was then passed around from foster home to foster home, and he was abused at each and every one of them before he was emancipated at the age of twelve after he snapped one day from the abuse and almost killed his foster father at the time. He has lived in more than fifty countries and all over the United States. Because of his background, he taught himself from the age of seven how to fight in several different martial art forms, and it would seem that he was a child prodigy at it along with school work.

"Hey Shadow, could you wrap this up? I want to collect my winnings" Hikari said with a smile in her voice.

"Sure thing Kari, but I better get a cut of those winnings" he said as he did a mid-air split double kick into the two underlings faces knocking them out cold.

"SCREW YOU BOTH!" said Esper from her fetal position on the sidewalk.

"Haha, maybe later sweetheart!" Shadow laughed as he saw Esper lift an arm only to flip him off.

"Now you die!" Andrew roared as he dove at Shadow with his knife while Shadow's back was to him.

Poor Andy never saw it coming. Shadow dodged the blade with a simple turn to the side and tornado kicked Andrew in the back of the head sending him down like a ton of bricks. Shadow didn't really seem to care if the boy was alive or dead at this point. He had to beat the hell out of Andy twice a week every week and the fool still came back for more. It seemed pointless to try and reason with the bully, but Shadow always tried since he really didn't like to fight.

Shadow, feeling the need to get his point across to the dumb hick, walked over to Andy's face down prone body. He used his foot to shove Andy on to his back and then placed said foot on his chest as he leaned down to look him dead in the eye. Shadow's face remained blank, but his eyes promised pain to his victim if his words were not heeded. Andy, though half dazed from the hit to the head, looked up at Shadow with new found fear in his eyes. He now saw the demon that lay lurking within the amber depths.

"Listen good Andy-boy," Shadow said looking down with a glacier glare at the half dazed boy, "Stay away from my girls unless you want to keep kissing the pavement. Either get lost or get better at fighting. You're starting to bore me."

Andy then passed out beside his followers who were scattered about the sidewalk and road. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight in town. No one bothered to see if the boys were alright, but Mrs. Timbers had come out of her house to see the fight. She knew Shadow would win. The boy had a pacifist nature, but he was loyal to his friends and could fight like the devil.

"Hey there Mrs. Timbers!" Shadow said with a smile waving enthusiastically at her.

"At it again Mr. Evans? I figured these little brawls you two have would have ended by now." she said with a smile, knowing all too well that Shadow would have loved for the fights to end just so he didn't have to deal with Andy anymore.

"Yeah same here, but what ya gonna do? I have to step up and protect my girls." he said with a shrug as Akia and Hikari came over to him.

"Esper, you coming?" Shadow asked looking back at the girl curled up on the side walk who had started to rock back and forth.

"No, leave me here to die!" she wailed in a dramatic tone.

Mrs. Timbers laughed as she pulled out a bag of cookies, "Then who will eat my homemade cookies today?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Esper was in front of her with a big smile on her face. The whole group laughed knowing that Esper had a weakness for Mrs. Timbers' cookies. They were the best homemade cookies in town, but no one loved them more than Esper. Of course it was surprising how many the girl could eat and stay as thin as she was. She said it was her metabolism, but it could also be because she was on the gymnastics team.

"OK, you lot go on home, and I'll call those boys parents to come get them. I don't think I'll have to tell them what happened." she laughed as she handed them each a bag of cookies.

"Thanks Mrs. Timbers, we really appreciate it." Hikari said putting her book into her panda backpack.

"Anything for my favorite guinea pigs", she said making them all laugh.

It was true. Mrs. Timbers loved to bake about as much as they loved to eat. Every time she made a fresh batch of cookies, brownies, or whatever she felt like making; Shadow and the gang got first taste of them.

"These are Reese's Peanut Butter Cup cookies. Let me know how they are", she said as they placed the cookies in their packs.

"Thanks again Mrs. Timbers. Well, we better get going. My mom said she wants us home before she has to leave for work. She's worried we'll sneak off to the cemetery... again", Esper said making the others laugh except for Shadow who had turned ghostly white.

"I'm never going back there again, not after the incident with the police", he said with a slight flinch while the others nearly hit the ground laughing, "Shut Up!" pouted Shadow.

"Haha, I doubt I want to know what you four were doing there, especially you Shadow. I'll see you all next week. Hopefully, I'll have an even better recipe to test out on you", she said smiling sweetly.

"Don't you always", Akia said hugging Mrs. Timbers neck and followed after the other three.

The four continued on their way to Esper's house munching their cookies as they went. Hikari turned to the pouting Shadow.

"What happened after the police caught you while we were running away?" she asked. Shadow's pout turned into a mild glare as he looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"You mean when you guys left me as the sacrificial lamb?" here he paused as she nodded without showing any sign of regret for their actions. With a sigh, he looked up into the twilight of the sky as he started a story he had yet to tell them.

"Well as you guys were jumping the fence, I was getting tackled by four cops that were a little too grabby."

"Were they hot?" Esper spoke up. Shadow just sighed at his friend's interruption having already known she would ask something like that.

"Three fit into your average Joe list while the other still looked wet behind the ear, but yes I suppose. Oh, and they were all built like a brick wall. After putting handcuffs on me, it took two to carry me to one of the squad cars." Hikari raised an eyebrow at him.

"It took two brick wall cops to _carry_ you to the car?" Shadow gave all three a cocky smirk.

"What can I say, my size belittles my strength, and I never go down without a fight." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now, once I was in the car, I calmed down because hell I was caught! Not much I could do now, but try to find a way out of this... situation I found myself in. The drive was mostly quiet except for the young cop trying to talk to me. He thought I was a girl until the older cop driving told him off. After that, the ride was very quiet." here Shadow had to stop talking for a moment to snicker at the memory. "Well we get to the station, and the first thing they do is pat me down. Of course they found the knife I always carry just in case it's needed, and I had to think quick." Akia grinned.

"What story did you tell the cops to get out of that one." All of them always loved hearing Shadow's stories.

"I put on a scared-shitless look and backed into the cop that was holding me. I turned and pressed my face into his chest and started to bawl. He hugged me and tried to calm me down as all the other cops came over with concerned looks. At that point I knew I had them, so I then told them how I had to carry that 'scary knife' with me cause I was scared that the 'bad man' would try to get me again."

By this point all three girls were having a hard time walking cause they were laughing so hard. Shadow grinned at them and waited until they had calmed down to finish. "Well after all that, I got my knife back, got to sleep on one of the beds they have in the back for abuse victims, and got to go home in the morning after I assured them I would be fine going back to my empty house."

All three girls looked at him with a look of sadness as he finished with a strong tone. They all wished they could take in their orphaned friend, but they all knew he would never allow this. He was too proud to ask them for help as long as he knew he was truly able to take care of himself. They walked the rest of the trip in silence. The girls thinking of their friend's misfortune, and Shadow losing himself in melancholy memories better left untouched. Though like a moth to a flame, Shadow couldn't resist the pull to think of the life he once knew.

Esper's mom gave them her usual lecture about leaving the house after dark before she left. After she had pulled out of the drive way, the four of them hit the kitchen. They grabbed every snack and item of junk food that could be found. By the time they got to Esper's bed room they had coca cola, chips, dip, salsa, Doritos, brownies, cookies, chocolate covered pretzels, jolly ranchers, mega lollipops, monster energy drinks, and four large pizzas they had ordered via Shadow's cell phone on the way home. He was the only one to ever remember to save the number of the pizza place they loved onto his phone.

They arranged their goods around the room and sat down on the large Japanese pillows Shadow had bought for all of them online before Hikari pulled out her Lord of the Rings Extended Edition from her panda bear back pack.

"How do you fit everything in that little pack?", Shadow asked taking a bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Ancient Japanese Secret", Hikari said with an overly dramatic bow; making the others laugh, "What about you Tarzan?" she asked with a 'you-have-no-room-to-talk' look on her face.

"You forget, I spent a year in Japan." he said with a wink to her.

While they hated other people making fun of their races, it was OK for them to make fun of themselves. This being because when they made racist jokes about themselves and each other it was all in good fun. Anyone else who did often meant for it to be an insult. Since Shadow had come on the scene all those years ago, the group didn't have to worry about anyone picking at them about their differences. Having the rough'n ready wild-child of a boy there to kick some ass made life rougher for their tormentors and more fun for them.

They hadn't even gotten through the opening when Shadow started messing with Esper. This was a common occurrence since Esper never got mad, but she would spaz out about it. That alone was reason enough to do it in Shadow's book. It was just his way of showing that he cared since he had a hard time connecting with others.

"Hey get your own!", Esper said as Shadow jacked her coke from her and took a long drink.

"Why would I get up to get my own when yours is right next to me?", he said handing her now empty coke back as the others laughed.

"Besides if I left to get a coke then I would miss the look on your face as me and Akia kick your ass." he said with his cocky smirk as he pulled out his dark sliver and black Gameboy Advance SP from his hoodie pocket.

"I know you are not challenging us, Tarzan." Hikari said pulling her dark red one out of her panda backpack as if it were a pistol and pointing it at him.

"And what if we are?" Akia said pulling her navy blue and sky blue one from her baby turtle backpack.

"Then your going to get burned." Esper said whipping her black and green one out from her shrimp sushi pillow. (they are so cute!)

"GAME ON!" they all shouted as they turned their games on.

They had only been playing for a few minutes when they heard thunder outside.

"Well that sucks, looks like it's gonna come down hard." Akia said glancing at the window before sending her Squirtle at Esper's Vulpix with a tackle attack.

"Let's just hope it doesn't knock the power out. I don't know bout you lot, but I'd rather not have to listen to another one of Hikari's scary stories." Esper said using her Vulpix's flamethrower on Shadow's Eevee.

"Hey Shadow, when are you going to evolve that thing?" Hikari asked using her Pichu to tackle Akia's Squirtle.

"When you evolve that damn Pichu." he said using Eevee's shadow ball on Pichu.

_The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship _continued to play in the back ground, and Gandalf had just returned to the Shire to warn Frodo about the ring, when a large flash of lighting and a clap of thunder erupted outside. The power went out and all four teens screamed as several more flashes of lightning lit up the room from outside in quick secession.

"Oh shit!" Shadow said as thunder clapped so loud that it shook the windows of the house and all four wondered is the windows were going to break.

The lightning continued to flash and the thunder clapped louder and louder, but the four inside Esper's room were more focused on something else. The television, that had been playing the movie, was glowing like a solar flare, and their game-boys were flashing and making all sorts of odd sounds. It almost sounded like words spoken in an unknown or forgotten language. It sounded so familiar, but they didn't know why. The only words they understood were three words.

"_**It is time.**_" the voice said through the static of the game-boys.

Suddenly several lines of electricity shot out of the television and hit the game-boys and bounced to hit them. The four friends didn't even have time to scream for help as they were sucked into their game-boys and into the television. It all happened so fast, no more than 20 seconds. One moment they were there and the next they were gone. The television flashed blue for a few moments before flickering off as the storm raged on outside.


End file.
